thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicolette De angelo
Overview Nicolette De angelo, also known as The Gatekeeper, is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. The daughter of the world-known genetic scientist, and The CDC Director Eli De angelo, she knows virtually everything about diseases and genetics. Less than two years before the outbreak she accidently broke and stepped on a vial containing Walker DNA. Rather can dying, it mixed with her own and gave her ‘undead powers’. With her parents they studied her abilities and they came in handy when the Outbreak happened. When her parents are killed protecting she and her siblings, they move throughout Georgia to keep safe. She and her siblings meet Rick Grimes and his fellow survivors in book 1 after her younger sister Nicole is shot accidently by Shane Walsh. It is then that she reveals her “Gift” to the others. Appearance Nicolette is normally described as a beautiful young lady. Tall and lean, she has long curly dark-brown hair and hazel eyes. She normally can be described ‘the total opposite of dangerous’ since she looks so innocent and pure. When it comes to fashion Nicolette normally wears black, signifying her role as The Gatekeeper. Personality * Nicolette is typically calm, smart, a good friend and sister, but will often stubbornly cling to her personal strong moral code, which has resulted in numerous bad calls and extra stress within the group. Nicolette’s greatest fault, perhaps, is her uncanny ability to place responsibility on himself and set for herself goals that are impossible to reach. The only ones who seem understand this is her siblings, who know the burden she bears and will defend her to others. She is shown to be incredibly protective of her group and their well-being, having engaged numerous threats, even other living people to keep them safe. Her moral compass is challenged in many ways and she, in an attempt to prevent more death and loss, begins to shut everybody else out. Despite this, Nicolette is able to use her leadership skills and combat abilities to keep the group alive for many months; using seemingly desperate survival tactics they had come to learn on the road all winter. "Gift" After stepping on a vial containing Walker DNA, Nicolette received the ‘powers of the undead’. In other words, she is living but she isn’t. Calling herself The Gatekeeper, she has the powers and responsibilities in being a ‘Grim Reaper’, which may range from simply guiding the dead to the next world to actively causing the death, possibly somewhat both. Her powers include: * Afterlife Transport – The user is capable of taking the souls of others, willingly or otherwise, to the afterlife. * Fear Inducement – The user can evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The victim’s perception may be altered, causing them see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. This is Nicolette’s least favorite ability but it automatically activates when she, gets scared or frightened. * Death Cloaking – One of Nicolette’s best abilities, since she is ‘half walker’ they don’t see her as human and she can move freely through them. With her training Nicolette can transfer this ability to others by touch and can travel through huge herds with her siblings in tow. However, they can be endanger because other survivors can mistake them for Walkers and this is how Nicole got shot. * Death Empowerment – Nicolette become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by the deaths of others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Being surrounded by Walkers, Nicolette’s abilities grow stronger and stronger. * Death Field Projection – The user can emit a field around them that kills every living thing that is in it (Animals, humans, plants). User may be able to decide what dies and what lives, or at least train to do so. Nicolette is still training with this ability as it is very tricky. * Death Sense – The user is capable of sensing the coming of death, able to determine when someone is dead or dying or if others have died in a specific location. At times, this extends to seeing the names and lifespans of those who's faces the user sees. * Reanimation/Resurrection – The user can bring themselves and others back to life. User are able to animate corpses and dead beings, making them to move and react. They are usually under users control, but because the corpses are likely mindless they have to be carefully monitored. However, some users may be able to create sentient or semi-sentient undead. While she has these powers, there is a limit to how she can use them. The body can’t severely damaged, the heart and brain have to be intact and the Soul has to go willingly to the Underworld Chosen Weapon Nicolette’s main weapon is a Scythe that she keeps folded on her back. She can wield the scythe with tremendous dexterity and skill, accurately and precisely slicing through the enemies without being hindered by the scythe's heavy weight. While she normally hates to use it, she isn’t afraid to resort to fighting if she has to. Pre-Apocalypse The Walking Dead: The Gatekeeper Book 1 Book 2 Book 3 Book 4 Book 5 Killed Victims Relationships Family Friends Enimies Other Triva Category:Female Category:The Walking Dead: The Gatekeeper Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Survivors from Georgia Category:Survivors Category:Teenagers Category:The Walking Dead: The Gatekeeper Series